1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buckles for releasably connecting belts on various articles such as helmets, life jackets and rucksacks, and more particularly to a buckle assembly composed of three structural components adapted to be coupled together to connect three strap end portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical buckle assembly of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 62-24721. The disclosed buckle assembly is composed of three structural components, i.e. a rectangular base attached to a first belt and having a transverse aperture or window, a socket attached to a second belt and having an upwardly projecting C-shaped locking lug, and a planar plug attached to a third belt. To assemble the buckle assembly, the C-shaped locking lug of the socket is inserted into the aperture in the base, then the plug is forced into an opening in the C-shaped locking lug to couple the base and the socket, thereby connecting the first to third belt.
The known buckle assembly is however disadvantageous in that since the base and the plug are structurally separated from one another, a tedious positional adjustment is required when the plug is inserted in the C-shaped locking lug, resulting in a time consuming coupling operation of the buckle assembly A further drawback is that the plug is flat and only force-fitted with the C-shaped locking lug. The thus constructed plug is likely to be detatched from the locking lug when it is pulled away from the socket. As a result, a firm interlocking engagement between the base and the socket is difficult to obtain.